Glue guns are used in the manufacture of textile products. A glue gun typically accepts a solid glue insert and melts one end of the insert. The melted glue can be controllably discharged from one end of the glue gun through a tip. The glue gun also has a handle to facilitate its handling by an operator. While glue is typically clear, certain textiles are manufactured using colored glues. This poses a problem when switching between different glue sticks. For example, if the user has applied a blue colored glue and then wants to switch to a yellow glue, the residual of blue glue left in the glue gun will initially spoil the color of the yellow glue exiting the tip. One solution to these problem is to have several glue guns, one devoted to each color glue to be dispensed. A second solution involves dispensing the second color of glue onto a waste sheet until the residual first glue has passed. Both solutions are wasteful, expensive and inadequate.
Standard glue guns demonstrate several other problems. For instance, a significant delay occurs after a second glue stick is inserted until it melts. Also, glue guns are typically structured to only accept one diameter of glue stick. Glue sticks can come in various diameters and lengths. Also, the tips of the glue gun are rarely more than an orifice through which the glue flows. If the user wants to share the glue or press it into a seem, the tip is invariably fouled. Another problem with existing glue guns relates to the heating units. Once a heating unit burns out the gun is inoperative.
A need exists for a glue gun which can accept variably sized glue sticks including extra long sticks. Such a glue gun should also be able to accept glue sticks of various colors without the risk of residual glue spoiling the next color. Further, a need exists for a glue gun with a tip designed to manipulate the glue after it has been dispensed. Also, a need exists for a glue gun which has an interchangeable heating element. When one heating element burns out, another can be inserted. Last, a need exists for a way of keeping the soon to be used glue sticks in a state virtually ready for use, thus minimizing any down time while the glue stick is heated.